A Daughter of God-ness
by Evil Endings
Summary: After Jay is stuck in Meadows Care Home for 4 years, a wonderful chance comes along for her. A new start, a new home, with an anything but normal Godfather.


**PROLOGUE – Meadows Home**

"Rain." A young girl murmured to herself. "Rain again." She sat gazing out of the misty window of her room, watching the drops of water run down the pane. The girl noticed her reflection in the glass. She gazed sorrowfully at the milky whiteness of her left eye, and the three thin scars that ran from the top to the bottom of the blind eye. The girl shook her head – no point worrying about that now. "It's all in the past."

She stood up, moving away from the wooden ledge that she had been sitting on. It was still early morning, but the girl had been up for hours. The girl went over to a cupboard and pulled on her Tobuscus shirt and some faint blue jeans. She then moved over to where the dressing table and mirror were. She picked up her hairbrush and absent mindedly began pulling it through her ear length, mousey-brown hair. As she did this, the girl gazed around the room, not really noticing the plainness of it. Her eyes rested on a picture, it looked like all the forms of nightmare, chaos and torment that were swirling round her head. The name on the bottom read 'Jay …'.

"Jay..." The girl mumbled, "That's the only name I've ever been called...but no soul on Earth knows my full name...not even me." She spun round and looked at the rucksack on the grey carpet. That bag had stayed there for 4 whole years now, never moving. It had never had to, no one would foster a murderer. A light caught Jay's eye and she stared at the weapon that had caused all of her strife. A polished, sharp knife lay across the table. Jay sighed, although she often wondered what life would have been like if she hadn't done what she had...but that was all not important, you can't change the past...

Glancing up at the calender that was hanging on a nail, she saw what day it was...her birthday. May 3rd. Also drawn on that day, was the image of a knife and a rucksack. The day she turned 12, the day she ran away.

But not yet, she did have to eat breakfast. The sounds of the other children awaking and getting ready for the day had stopped her train of thought. Jay swung open the door and raced down the stairs outside her room, heading in to the dining room.

One of the older kids, Zoe, shoved Jay in to one of the solid brick walls, bruising her face. Jay shook her head and leapt behind the though girl and sent a well aimed punch in to the back of Zoe's head.

After about five more minutes of kicking, scratching, biting and punching, Jay finally had some cereal and was sat down on the packed table.

"Any letters for you?" Zoe sneered, "Oh no, wait, you wouldn't have any would you?" She laughed others joined in, mocking her.

"Yeah, who'd want to be associated with a murderer?!"

Jay, took this calmly, but took a spare table knife and grasped it in her hand.

Zoe, by now, was in hysterics, laughing and pointing at her. Jay, turned in another direction, but she still heard the insults.

She twisted back around to face Zoe, "Well at least I'm not ancient like you, Zo-zo," she smiled sweetly, "You know, those spots and wrinkles are really quite visible."

With that, she stood up, still smiling.

"What did you say!" Zoe snarled shooting up from her chair. Jay threw the knife. Over her shoulder, aiming straight for the girl. The sharp ping told her she had missed by an inch. She looked over her shoulder to she that it had embedded in the solid wall.

Jay was strolling towards the door that lead to the stairs when the head care worker, Jane, stopped Jay in her tracks.

"Where do you think you're going, Jay?" Jane asked, grinning.

"To my room."

"Oh, no no no, you're coming with me," She motioned for Jay to follow, still smiling.

Jay rolled her eyes, no doubt it would be one of Jane's stupid birthday surprises. Never the less she followed, scowling. She went back in to the dining room where all of the other home residents were smirking at her.

"Now, Jay, I have some good news!" Jane's grin grew wider than ever.

"What are you leaving?" Asked Zoe innocently, even Jay couldn't hide a slight smile from her face.

"No. Jay … you have a Godfather!"

"WHAT?!" Jay almost yelled. "I have a GODFATHER?"

"Ye-,"

"Ohmygodohmygodohmygodddddddd ." Jay was happy... very happy. "What's his name? Where does he live? When is he coming?"

Jane grinned, "Today!"

"What? Today?" Jay was slightly startled.

"It's not like you have to pack," Zoe sneered, "You keep that bag packed all day long, and the only other thing you have is that rusty old knife!"

"Yeah, well at least I'm getting out of this dump, maybe go to live somewhere that's a _little _less rainy," Jay quipped, feeling better that she had ever felt before.

"Ah, well that's the thing...he lives in America, L.A. to be precise."

"Perfect, it's not as though I'll miss anything." With that she turned on her heal and tore away up the stairs.

In her plain room, she grabbed her bag from where it had lain for the past 4 years and her knife, she shoved it in the rucksack and was leaving the room when the picture she had drawn caught the corner of her eye. She tore it off the wall and placed it in her bag also. She saw her calender and smiled, the thought of running away was a hollow dream now. In a split – second decision, Jay threw the calender in the bin, charged out of the room, and slammed the door behind her.

She tore through the lounge and headed towards the office where Jane was sat doing paperwork.

"When is he coming?" Jay asked, practically bouncing round the room.

"Who? Oh, in 1 hour." Jane smiled (does she ever stop?), "You know, I don't think I've ever seen you this excited before, Jay."

"Well I have a good reason to be."

"Well run along now, and remember – time flies when your having fun!"

_Having fun?_ Thought Jay, _what's fun about this place_. She paused to think, _The computer! _

She rocketed straight back through the lounge and headed for the study. As she yanked open the door, she stopped dead in her tracks. Zoe was spinning round on the chair, grinning smugly at Jay.

"Oops, sorry birthday girl, looks like you'll have to come back later. In an hour or so? Ok?" Zoe smiled at her sweetly.

Jay shook her head and moved over to where Zoe was sat, not caring what the other girl thought of her. She then began looking at the screen to see what video the older girl was watching. She smiled as she saw the name 'Tobuscus' across the top of the persons profile.

As Zoe clicked on the latest video, both girls grinned as they heard the familiar 'Audience? What are you doing...' and such. Jay noticed one thing about the video, it wasn't sunny. Jay didn't even think it was L.A. There were dark storm clouds in the back ground of Toby's video, similar to the weather they were having in England now.

Both Jay and Zoe were engrossed in the video by the time it finished, they waited for the ending 'BOOP!'. When it came, there seemed to be another noise mixed in, almost sounding the same in tone and length of the word.

Jay shook her head slightly, _I must of imagined it._ Jay thought to herself, but then she noticed Zoe's expression. She had heard it too.

Zoe broke the silence, "That almost sounded like..." She shot up from her chair and raced towards the front door, Jay in hot pursuit. Just as the pair were about to reach the door, Jane blocked their way.

"Ah, girls, I need you two." Jay and Zoe looked at her blankly, "Now, Zoe, I need you to go and make some tea and coffee." Zoe glowered at her. "Now!" Jane barked.

As Zoe trudged off, the head care worker turned to Jay, "Jay, your Godfather's here!"

"Whaaa?" Jay was mildly surprised, "It's only been 15 minutes."

"Yes, well, he came early."

_No kidding, _thought Jay.

"Well, go and get your bag."

_ My bag? Oh, in the study. _Jay tore through the house, back in to the study and picked up her rucksack, before charging back to the door of the office. She quickly composed herself and knocked on the door.

"Come in!" Called the cheery voice of Jane.

As Jay opened up the door, Jane was stood next to a man quite a bit taller than her. Jay immediately recognised his face and thought she was going to faint.

"Jay, this is Tob-"

"TOBY TURNER!"

**A.N.**

** Hey guys, Evil here. Well, this is my new fanfiction – A Daughter of Godness! **

**Well, please R & R.**

**New chapters will be coming out soon, if I can get my fanfic priorities straight...so many ideas.**

**Well, anyway, by from me and Jay!**


End file.
